1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools, particularly hand tools and most particularly ratchet type wrenches. Ratchet wrenches are wrenches which have a head with a ratcheting mechanism to expedite the removal and installation of various fasteners. The present invention involves a compact, ergonomic ratchet wrench with a head at one end and a connected handle and lever at the other end. The present invention further involves a gripping means formed to encompass a substantial portion of the ratchet wrench handle and at least a small portion of the ratchet wrench head to improve user comfort and control.